Bear's Second Adventure
Bear and Red Pangolin Meet Again … Bear lived in the Big Blue House, and he had a brand-new TV that was surprisingly magical. Last time, he met Red Pangolin, who was trying to impress his girlfriend, Purple Pangolin. Red Pangolin and Bear collected cocoa beans, music notes, ribbons, and flowers, and Bear was sure that was one adventure he would never forget. This time, though, the TV was going to take him someplace else. Bear turned it on using the remote, but, like before, nothing came on. ‘’What is up with this TV?’’ Bear asked himself. ‘’Does it actually not work?’’ But Bear was quite wrong. The TV started pulling him in. Pretty soon, Bear was actually inside the TV! ‘’This happened before,’’ the orange bear observed. ‘’I cannot believe this!’’ Now, Bear saw the Paramount Feature Presentation commercial last time. This commercial was quite similar. It started with the screen showing some trees while the fanfare blared. Then the screen panned down to reveal an outdoor TV playing the Paramount Feature Presentation commercial. Grass surrounded it. Then Bear got pulled into the TV as the voice was saying, ‘’And now we’re pleased to bring you, our Feature Presentation.’’ The Feature Presentation logo shone and zoomed in toward the camera! Bear covered his eyes and saw the Paramount Warning Screen. And, like before, the old pangolin came upon him. ‘’Welcome,’’ said the old pangolin. ‘’Are you ready for another adventure?’’ ‘’I sure am!’’ Bear replied. ‘’It’ll be different than last time,’’ the old pangolin informed him. ‘’Oh?’’ was Bear’s puzzled response. ‘’Where am I going?’’ ‘’You’ll see,’’ replied the old pangolin. The Paramount Warning Screen disappeared, and then the Paramount Mountain came into view, stars coming and circling it shortly thereafter, making the normal Paramount logo. It vanished and then Bear saw nothing but black. Bear then witnessed an ocean coming into view. He fell, but luckily he landed on a boat. The old pangolin joined him. ‘’Why am I seeing the ocean?’’ Bear asked, baffled. ‘’I don’t know,’’ the old pangolin answered. ‘’But I’m sensing Red Pangolin must be around here somewhere.’’ ‘’Where can I look? Underwater?’’ Bear said. ‘’I guess you COULD do that,’’ the old pangolin admitted. ‘’Good luck!’’ Another boat came up to the first boat. Bear immediately jumped in, hoping that his weight wouldn’t make the boat capsize. Luckily, Bear was still safe. He saw Red Pangolin, the giant pangolins, and the Chinese pangolins on the boat. ‘’Oh, hello!’’ Red Pangolin greeted. ‘’Hello,’’ Bear replied. ‘’I was wondering…why am I on a boat, in the ocean?’’ ‘’Oh!’’ Giant Pangolin 1 cried. ‘’I don’t know.’’ ‘’Shall we dive?’’ Giant Pangolin 2 asked. ‘’Yes, I suppose…’’ Bear answered warily. All six of them held their breath and went underwater. To Bear, seeing an underwater world was like a dream come true. The ocean spread right before his eyes, the sunlight noticeably touching the bottom. The pangolins felt the same way. They decided that they should go and explore. ‘’This is my first time underwater,’’ Red Pangolin managed to say. ‘’And us pangolins are very good swimmers!’’ Chinese Pangolin 2 added. ‘’Wow,’’ Bear marveled. ‘’Amazing.’’ Then, Bear and the pangolins saw something unusual. A class was there, along with their teacher, which, to Bear’s surprise, was Dory! And even more surprising, Dory was trying to use her brain. ‘’Elmo?’’ Dory began. ‘’Here!’’ Elmo cried. ‘’Nemo?’’ Dory added. ‘’Here!’’ Nemo said. ‘’Cookie Monster?’’ asked Dory. ‘’Me am here!’’ Cookie Monster answered. ‘’Purple Pangolin?’’ Dory said. ‘’Here!’’ Purple Pangolin replied. ‘’All right, is that everyone?’’ Dory wondered. She thought for a minute. ‘’I guess that’s everyone,’’ she mused. Red Pangolin was very surprised that Purple Pangolin was part of the class. He swam up to her. ‘’What are you doing?’’ he cried. ‘’You’re in Dory’s class?’’ ‘’Yes!’’ Purple Pangolin responded proudly. ‘’Oh, wait, I forgot someone!’’ Dory said suddenly. ‘’Pooh Bear?’’ ‘’Here,’’ chortled Pooh. ‘’Okay, this is just…odd,’’ Chinese Pangolin 1 said. ‘’Dory is oh-so forgetful, why should she be teaching this class?’’ ‘’Well, Dory’s memory has been getting better,’’ Bear explained. ‘’So don’t even worry about it.’’ ‘’Oh, someone just swam in!’’ Dory shouted. ‘’Who came unexpectedly?’’ ‘’Red Pangolin,’’ Elmo piped up. ‘’Before I answer that,’’ Dory said, ‘’I’m forgetting two other characters! Roo?’’ ‘’Right here!’’ the kangaroo squeaked. ‘’And Lumpy?’’ Dory said. ‘’Here!’’ cried the lavender Heffalump. ‘’I guess that’s it,’’ Dory admitted. ‘’And Elmo, Red Pangolin is NOT supposed to be here, interrupting our class.’’ ‘’Dory, he came to ask about his girlfriend,’’ clarified Nemo. ‘’Is that so?’’ inquired Dory suspiciously. ‘’Well, what about her?’’ ‘’Well, since Purple Pangolin is Red Pangolin’s girlfriend,’’ Nemo answered, ‘’she shouldn’t be in this class.’’ ‘’If you don’t mind,’’ Pooh humbly added. ‘’Of course I don’t mind!’’ Dory replied. ‘’I didn’t know that. Purple Pangolin, you’re out of this class.’’ ‘’Yippee!’’ was Purple Pangolin’s elated answer. Then she swam away with Red Pangolin. Then, along came Bruce! He tried hard to be friendly, but sometimes his bad side took over. ‘’Hello,’’ he beamed. Dory knew that grin. It meant that Bruce was going to try to eat her! ‘’All right, Bruce, I’m trying to teach right now, so now’s not a good---‘’ she began. ‘’''RAAAH!!!’’ snarled Bruce, and laughed heartily. ‘’All right, all right. I didn’t mean to interrupt things.’’ Marlin then zipped up to the class and Dory. ‘’Get away from Bruce!’’ he whispered desperately. ‘’I know him. He’s evil!’’ ‘’Nonsense!’’ Bruce protested. ‘’I’m VERY friendly.’’ ‘’My goodness me,’’ Giant Pangolin 2 said, watching it all. ‘’Yeah, what’s Bruce doing here?’’ added Giant Pangolin 1. ‘’Clearly, he’s interrupting the class,’’ Bear fretted. ‘’Bruce, you need to skedaddle!’’ Marlin ordered. ‘’You’re frightening everyone---and most of all, interrupting the class.’’ ‘’Skedaddle?’’ laughed Bruce. ‘’I’ve never heard that word before.’’ ‘’''Get!’’ ''Marlin instructed. ‘’Get what?’’ Bruce asked. ‘’Just GET!’’ Marlin replied, slowly losing his patience. ‘’Now, now, now, there’s nothing to get angry about,’’ Bruce said. ‘’I just---‘’ ''WHACK! ''Marlin started pummeling Bruce’s body. Bruce whimpered and raced off. ‘’That does that,’’ Marlin commented, relieved. ‘’Bruce is so scary!’’ Nemo cried as his father rushed off. ‘’Oh, Elmo’s goodness, he’s such a monster,’’ Elmo added. ‘’It doesn’t matter,’’ Dory replied. ‘’We need to continue this class.’’ Meanwhile, Bear and the pangolins were busy swimming along, wondering where Marlin and Bruce were going. They soon discovered that it was the old submarine where Bruce resided. ‘’What’s with Marlin?’’ Purple Pangolin asked. ‘’He was mad that Bruce was interrupting Dory’s class,’’ Bear answered. ‘’He’s driving him away,’’ Chinese Pangolin 1 observed. ‘’Yeah, but why are we following him?’’ Chinese Pangolin 2 asked, puzzled. ‘’I don’t know,’’ Bear responded uncertainly. Marlin was still mauling Bruce as he forced him inside the submarine. ‘’Mate, this isn’t fair,’’ Bruce sobbed. ‘’''NOT FAIR?!?!’’ ''Marlin yelled. ‘’''YOU WANTED TO EAT DORY, SO YOU’RE GETTING WHAT YOU DESERVE!!!’’ ‘’That doesn’t mean you get to hit me,’’ Bruce replied. ‘’'OH, YES, IT DOES!!!’’ '''shrilled Marlin. Bear and the pangolins went inside the submarine. Bruce was begging for mercy, but Marlin was too enraged to listen to his protests. ‘’Marlin, will you stop?’’ Bear pleaded. ‘’''OH, NO!!!’’ ''Marlin furiously answered. ‘’''BRUCE IS SO MEAN!!!’’ ‘’But he’s also a friend,’’ Purple Pangolin said. ‘’Friend! Ha ha!’’ Marlin replied. ‘’He’s an enemy, not a friend! Remember how he tried to eat me and Dory?’’ Just then, Bruce’s bad side took over. ‘’That does it! You hurt me, I hurt you!’’ he threatened. ‘’Uh-oh,’’ gulped Marlin. He quickly raced away, Bear and the pangolins in hot pursuit. Bruce was filled with rage as he swam after them all. ‘’SWIM FOR YOUR LIVES!!!’’ yelled Marlin, this time with sincere desperation. But Marlin knew that Bruce was faster than him. So he swam even faster! He was panting as he shot like a rocket across the ocean. Never before had Marlin gone this fast. He had to escape the angry Bruce! Bear and the pangolins were swimming at the same pace. ‘’Hurry, hurry, hurry,’’ gasped Giant Pangolin 1. ‘’Can you go any faster?’’ asked Purple Pangolin quickly. ‘’Sure!’’ Marlin agreed. He paddled with all his might, and soon, everything was a blur! Marlin couldn’t believe what was happening! Bruce was trying to catch up to them, but it was no use. Marlin, Bear, and the pangolins were out of breath when they finally caught up with the others. Two of Dory’s friends, Hank and Destiny, appeared. ‘’What’s going on?’’ Destiny asked. ‘’Yeah, Marlin, were you swimming with all your might?’’ Hank added. ‘’Yes!’’ Marlin said. ‘’Hank! Destiny! Thank goodness you’re here!’’ Dory cried. ‘’Dory, no time for that,’’ Destiny replied. ‘’I heard that Bruce was chasing Marlin, Bear, and some pangolins!’’ ‘’And it looks like he’s finally going to hurt me!’’ Marlin finished. ‘’Wait, I thought it was ''eat,’’ ''Destiny answered. ‘’Well, no, I was hitting me, and then he told me he was going to hurt me!’’ Marlin clarified. ‘’Quite a shock,’’ Hank remarked. ‘’I am fast!’’ Marlin boasted. ‘’Yeah,’’ Dory agreed. ‘’You ''are ''pretty fast, actually.’’ ‘’Elmo has no idea why Bruce would hurt you,’’ Elmo said. ‘’Me can handle him!’’ Cookie Monster said determinedly. ‘’No, no, no, wait, let Hank handle it,’’ Nemo insisted. ‘’Why ME?’’ Hank asked. ‘’Because when you’re scared, you let out lots and lots of ink!’’ Nemo explained. ‘’True, true,’’ Hank agreed. ‘’''IIII CAAAAAN HAAAANNNNDDDLLLEEE HIIIIIIM!’’ ''Destiny droned. ‘’That would have no effect on Bruce,’’ Nemo told Destiny. ‘’Why?’’ answered Destiny. ‘’Because, it just wouldn’t,’’ Nemo explained simply. ‘’I’m surprised Bruce still isn’t here yet,’’ Marlin marveled. ‘’He must’ve gone back inside the submarine.’’ But Marlin was wrong! Bruce was there, frowning ominously at him. ‘’NOBODY hurts me,’’ Bruce emphasized. ‘’NOBODY.’’ ‘’Uh-oh!’’ Hank worried. Bruce proceeded to start mauling Marlin. ‘’''Yoooou leeeeave hiiiim beeeeeeee!’’ ''Destiny scolded. ‘’DESTINY!’’ Nemo cried, surprised that she had already forgotten what he said earlier. Bruce laughed. ‘’Even that won’t help,’’ he boomed. ‘’Told you so!’’ Nemo informed Destiny. ‘’Sorry,’’ Destiny said. Bruce was just about to do his worst when…there was an explosion of yells, hits, smacks, and whacks. All the friends were trying to defeat him. ‘’''GO!’’ ''Hank shouted. ‘’''GET OUT OF HERE!’’ ''added Nemo. ‘’''MEANIE!’’ ''Red Pangolin piped up. ‘’''YOU’LL REGRET THIS!’’ ''Bear yelled. Poor Bruce couldn’t escape. The multitude of pals was too strong. They hit and whacked until…Bruce flopped down on his side. Slowly, his eyes closed. Then, he managed to get out, ‘’Ugh…too…weak…I’m…going…to…die…’’ And that was just what he did. Barely conscious, Bruce lay on the ocean floor. Marlin, Dory, and Nemo’s worst enemy was gone! Everyone cheered. They dug up Bruce’s corpse so nobody would see it. ‘’We did it,’’ Hank cried victoriously. ‘’Although, I wish my ink would’ve been better!’’ ‘’It doesn’t matter,’’ Destiny replied. ‘’Bruce is now defeated! He won’t hurt Marlin, Dory, or Nemo ever again!’’ ‘’Mean old Bruce,’’ Dory agreed. ‘’Dad, now what should we do?’’ Nemo asked. ‘’Well, son, how about we go see a shipwreck?’’ Marlin suggested. ‘’Whoa, I’m in!’’ Nemo said eagerly. ‘’Me, too!’’ Dory chimed in. ‘’Okay, Dory,’’ was Marlin’s answer. ‘’You can come, too.’’ ‘’See you later!’’ Dory called to Hank and Destiny. ‘’Good-bye!’’ Destiny called back cheerfully. ‘’Well, I’m off,’’ Hank declared before disappearing from view. Bear and the pangolins were happy that they, along with the others, had defeated Bruce. ‘’Marlin is safe now,’’ Giant Pangolin 1 boasted. ‘’And Nemo,’’ Giant Pangolin 2 added. ‘’And don’t forget Dory,’’ Red Pangolin mentioned. ‘’Yep!’’ Bear replied. ‘’We’re all safe now!’’ All of them swam up the surface. ‘’Now we’ll need someone who can help us,’’ Bear said. ‘’Well, that’ll be a problem, since you’re so big,’’ Purple Pangolin realized innocently. Bear’s friend, Ursa, came along as the seven of them gasped for breath. ‘’I’ll help you home,’’ Ursa said. Then, six seagulls came flying up. ‘’You’re lost, we heard,’’ Seagull 1 observed. ‘’We came here to help,’’ Seagull 2 added. ‘’Yeah,’’ said Red Pangolin. ‘’We need to get back home.’’ ‘’Oh, that may be very far away,’’ Seagull 3 replied. ‘’But we can carry you!’’ Seagull 4 told the pangolins. ‘’That’s right,’’ agreed Seagull 6. ‘’Hop in our mouths,’’ Seagull 5 said. ‘’Will do!’’ Purple Pangolin answered eagerly. So each of the seagulls carried the pangolins, while Ursa swam along as fast as she could, carrying Bear. Eventually, Bear and the pangolins were back on dry land. ‘’There you go!’’ Seagull 2 said. ‘’We must be going. Do you know where to find your home? I hope you do, because I know that you can travel very easily.’’ ‘’Good luck,’’ Seagull 1 added. Then the seagulls took off into the sky and vanished. Bear and the pangolins raced off toward the pangolins’ home. Luckily, it wasn’t too far. ‘’We made it!’’ Red Pangolin declared. ‘’That was quite an adventure,’’ Bear said earnestly. ‘’It sure was!’’ Giant Pangolin 1 agreed. ‘’I even met new friends!’’ Bear added. ‘’Good-bye,’’ Red Pangolin said. ‘’Bye,’’ Bear replied. Then the screen blacked out, and he started floating once again. Then he got out of the TV that was outside, and the whole scene got into reverse. Then Bear was out of the TV! Bear settled back on the couch. He was ready to start relaxing. THE END Category:1,005 Category:Pages that are too long Category:Stories